Plasma processing systems are suitable for a number of potential applications and are employed, for instance, for target sputtering. Typically, plasma processing systems produce an electrical power ranging from roughly a few kW up to more than 100 kW. In typical cases, the operating voltage applied to the electrodes or electrode of the plasma chamber is in the range of about 400 to more than 1000 V. Variations in the upward or downward direction, also as a function of the respective application, are possible.